Stolen
by The Lovely Zee
Summary: "She in my place, Scorpius," she said, her voice cracked on his name. "And she always will be. I've known you since you were eleven and were the biggest prat ever to when you were nineteen and turned out to be the best man I've ever met."


**A/N: Hey everyone! I've decided to repost In My Place with a different ending. I realized after I posted that it was a tad bit ridiculous, hell, whom am I kidding? It was fucking stupid. Anyways, here's the new ending. ****I hope you like it! (EDITED AS OF 8/14/11!)**

**Summary: "She in my place, Scorpius," she said, her voice cracked on his name. "And she always will be. I've known you since you were eleven and were the biggest prat ever to when you were nineteen and turned out to be the best man I've ever met."**

**DISCLAMIER: NOT MINE! Never ever will be. Belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

_I'm coming up only to hold you under_

_I'm coming up only to show you wrong_

_And to know you is hard; we wonder_

_To know you all wrong; we were._

The Funeral, **Band Of Horses**

* * *

The water rushed over her long red tresses. They stuck out in every which way, poking out from her face that lay hidden in her knees. She would watch the water pool in the trench between her long, lean legs and her stomach. She would wait until it filled then open her legs, letting the water tumble out onto the floor of the shower. She lifted her head when she heard banging on the door. She took her face out of the showers spray so they wouldn't blind her. The girl couldn't tell if it were water or tears rolling down her unusually ashen face.

She continued to listen to the banging on the door, figuring it was her inconsiderate father or her overprotective mother; and decided to ignore it. That is, until, she heard the gentle voice of her younger, seventeen-year-old, brother.

"Rosie," he said, the calmness he inherited from his aunt radiated throughout his voice. "Rosie, we're going to be real late for the rehearsal dinner."

_Fuck it_ Rose Weasley thought. Her red head went right back in between her curled up legs. Suddenly, Rose heard muttering followed by the unmistakable the click of the door. Hugo Arthur Weasley stood in the doorway before he quickly shut it and stood there dazed.

To say that Rose and her brother were "close" would be an understatement. Hugo and Rose told each other everything and anything. They need about each other's rises and about each other's falls, Roses immense hatred of her cousin Lily and Hugo's hatred for their uncle Percy. Who they had fallen in love with and whom they hated. Because of this, Hugo had seen Rose unclothed before. The first time in her adult life would have been when she was in the same position as she was now when she had broken her leg and torn her ACL in a Quidditch accident that ended her career in only her 5th year. She tended to do the same thing every time she got hurt emotionally or physically: hide in the cold shower and wait for dear old Hugo to come and console her.

"Rose," Hugo started after he had shut the shower off. "I know how you must feel I mean if Alb-"

"No Hugo, you actually don't," She threatened. Her head whipped up to look at the brunette staring at her. Time had really been good to Hugo.

His messy brown hair had smoothed out, now that he brushed it, of course, and chiseled masculine features had replaced his gentle childlike ones. Hugo still had his cheeks though, the ones that all the Gryffindor girls loved to kiss. His blue eyes shown brightly at Rose, the only physical feature he had received he had received from his father. His body had become toned and lean from the harsh Quidditch training.

Hugo sighed loudly at Rose. His eyes shifted to her, still curled up in a ball. She was facing the ground, crying silent tears and running her hand through her wet hair. "No Rose, I don't." Hugo crouched down to Rose's eye level, causing her to look at him.

"But, bloody hell, you're Rosalyn Annabeth Weasley!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "You're bloody brilliant! Smarter then mum, faster on a broom that James and-" he paused to lean closer to her face. "-A hell of a lot prettier then that slag Lillian." Rose's milky chocolate eyes widened.

"Thank you Hugo but-" she replied and stood up to grab the fluffy blue and brown towel hanging over the side of the shower. She wrapped it tightly around the top of her bosom. Rose gave Hugo a weak smile "-He doesn't know that." She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the other towel that hung neatly on its rack. It had the blue and brown Ravenclaw crest embroidered on the front. Rose wrapped it around her head and moved past a fuming Hugo to the mirror where her make-up sat.

"Merlin's fucking hell Rose!" he growled and leaned up against the wall. Hugo and his scummy-looking muggle garb were reflected behind Rose in the mirror. He wore a white v-neck that was too small and clung too his frame and a pair of jeans that did nothing for his physique. His feet were clad in red Chuck Taylor's that had obviously seen better days.

"Why can't you see it my way? Your so-called 'best friend' was too damn fucked to realize that the best thing was sitting right in front of him. Then he goes off and shags his other 'best friend's sister who he's never. Even. Fucking. Met. And what do you know? They're getting married!" He threw his hands up again, a nasty little habit he had learned from his and Rose's favorite cousin, Albus Severus Potter.

"Happy day! Let's sing a fucking song!" Hugo continued to rant, bouncing around the room and humming the familiar wedding tune. Rose couldn't help but to giggle at the ridiculous sight of her younger brother waltzing around her parents' minuscule bathroom. Hugo eventually tripped over the rug, causing him to sail into the wall where Rose was putting in heavy amounts of concealer to erase the bags under her eyes from sleepless nights. Her hands went flying, smearing concealer all over her face. She turned towards Hugo slowly and glanced at the look of horror on his face. She took the make up wand and wiped a large smear of concealer down the side of his face. Hugo's face twisted in disgust.

He grabbed Rose's waist quickly causing her to try and pull away from her harsh grip. Hugo was too strong however, and held on tightly while Rose continued to smear concealer all over his face. Hugo struggled but managed to wrestle Rose to the ground in a fit of hysterical giggles. Just then, the bathroom door flew open and an extremely aged Ron Weasley looked down at his children.

He cocked an eye brow then retorted to being his normal awkward self by mumbling a few directions to Rose then glaring at his son and the massive amounts of make up streaked across his visage. "Hugo get that shit off your face," Ron hissed. There was a cry of outrage from faraway. Hermione's sleek brown curls bobbed around the corner of the doorframe. She looked down at Rose and Hugo and frowned at Rose's towel.

"Rose! Get dressed! The dinner starts in twenty minutes and I will not be late!" Hermione huffed. She swiveled on her feet to look at her husband.

"And YOU!" she spat. A slim finger pointed at his chest. "Watch your language in front of your son!"

" 'Mione, he's nineteen," Ron said, obviously annoyed at the conversation. "He's heard and done more things then we would have ever done at that age."

"It doesn't give you a right to encourage it Ronald!" Hermione spun on her toes. The maroon dress she wore swirled elegantly and her golden kitten heels clicked as she walked away. Ron started to mutter curses under his breath as he walked away.

Rose looked at Hugo who shrugged his shoulders. No one knew why his or her parents were together. No matter how many countless stories they heard of how in love their parents were, the rows always seemed to prove them wrong. Age had only made it worse. The worst came from Ron when both Rose and Hugo were sorted into Ravenclaw. Ron refused to talk to anyone the whole summer. He spent most of it moping around the house while Hugo, Rose, a few of their Ravenclaw friends, Albus and a few of his Slytherin friends fluttered around the house.

The thought of Slytherin made Rose's stomach turn with disgust. She slowly lifted herself off the floor and turned to help Hugo. He had popped up and was smiling brightly at Rose.

"You need to leave," Rose said and made an attempt to shove him out of the room. He didn't budge.

"Rosie-Anne?" Questioned Hugo as he turned towards Rose. He knew she hated his little nickname for her, a clever little bit he came up with when he was eleven.

"Promise me you'll be okay? It'll be all right. We go to this bloody wedding and then we can move to Ireland for all I care." Rose smiled at the sweetness of her brother. She grabbed him from the waist and pulled him into a hug.

"Best little brother ever," Rose murmured softly.

* * *

Rose swirled her wine glass uneasily. She had already endured dinner, desert the ten minutes of Uncle Harry's speech follow by another twenty of the maid of honor's, her shaky cousin Dominique, speech that ended in a sobbing fest of the majority of the female Weasley/Potter clan...minus herself of course.

She hated most of them. Besides Victorie, she had a brain. Her perfect physique made her athletic and yet so very beautiful. She had her mother's long white blonde hair and eyes, yet her father's appetite for dragons. She liked to roll with the male cousins, just like Rose. This made Rose feel a string of similarity to the older woman.

Victorie snorted at the sight of all the girls piled up around each, sobbing hysterically like the lead singer of their favorite group had died. "What a bunch of bloody-" Victorie was cut of my Teddy. His long arm had reached across the table to cover Victorie's mouth. Soon enough, Teddy retracted his hand and began shaking it furiously.

"You bit me!" Teddy roared.

"Love bite, hot stuff." drawled Victorie seductively. She winked at Teddy and blew him an exaggerated kiss. Teddy blushed furiously before scowling.

Beside Rose, Hugo groaned loudly. He still was in his muggle clothing but had thrown a leather jacket over the white v-neck. He was reclined in the dinning chair. One leg thrown over the other with his arms stretched across the back of his chair and the poor current girlfriend he had dragged to the event, Moon Longbottom. Moon looked bored.

"Looks like it's Albus' turn." he muttered. Albus Severus Potter was a man. He was nineteen; just like Rose, and was shear genius. Rose recalled Victorie saying that if he weren't her cousin he'd be "a good fuck". Rose thought it was creepy at first, but wound up agreeing after it all.

Albus was tall unlike Harry. He still had Harry's jet-black hair and had inherited Ginny's thoughtful blue eyes. His body, like all of the Weasley-Potters, was lean and toned from Quidditch. When Albus smiled, it was like the sun had blown up.

He was also kind, thoughtful and Rose's best friend. They had been inseparable since the day they were both born, May twentieth. The also both new of the difficulties of being placed in different houses then everyone else. Albus was in Slytherin and Rose was in Ravenclaw. Albus' only flaw was the fact he was absolutely impossible to get along with unless you were Scorpius Malfoy, James Potter, Hugo Weasley, Harry Potter or Rosalyn Weasley. As well as the fact he was terrible at public speaking. This left all the girls to leave his side.

Albus sulked up to the front of the Burrow's yard. He glanced out at the tables filled with his family and the groom's family. The deep sigh and grumbling from Albus could be heard in the house. "Hi everyone," he started, awkwardness looming in his voice. "So, Lily, what a great sister." The attendees raised their glasses in agreement. Albus raised his glass as well, a smile hung smugly on his lips. Rose dipped her head, fighting tears. "Well from the day these too met each other I knew they were perfect for each other." Rose's head snapped up, appalled at the betrayal of her cousin. Albus was staring at her.

"I've never seen two people so much in love," Albus continued. Anger seeped through Rose. _What in Merlin's name does he think he's fucking doing!_ Rose's brain screamed. _Wait a second; he's still looking at me._

Realization dawned over her. _He's talking about me!_ She thought. Albus was still looking at Rose as he talked. "Nothing could ever replace her for him and I'm positive nothing could replace him for her." Tears began to well in Rose's eyes.

"They wont ever be broken. No one will ever be in her place. No one will be in his." To this the party raised their glasses. Albus shifted his gaze and looked out into the crowd. His eyes searched for the groom. He raised his glass as well and muttered the bride and groom's names.

Rose raised her glass and drank. Tears spilled out of her eyes silently. Hugo sat up and grabbed Rose in a hug. Kissing her forehead. "No one will ever be in your place Rosie." Rose nodded and let out a single sob that was hushed by the noises of the party. I_n my place _she thought quietly.

* * *

The night went on quickly, and soon half of the party was drunk or on their way to be. The only sober one was Rose. She sat on the top of the Burrow, legs swinging over the side of the house. She had flown up to escape the noise of the crowd. Fifty people were sure to make a lot of noise. That wasn't even the whole wedding. Rose wiped the tears from her eyes.

Tomorrow. She was positive it would be awful. How could she watch the love of her life marry her cousin? It was simply unheard of. Rose sighed. She began to stand up when she heard the swooshing of a broom. She started to mount her broom to avoid being caught when the moonlight reflected on white-silver hair.

Scorpius Malfoy sat on his own broom, his arm outstretched, motioning for Rose to get on. Rose shook her head and jumped on her own broom, racing forward. Scorpius followed immediately after her, dodging trees and hills with an obscenely large grin playing on his lips.

The breeze lapped against Rose's face causing her to smile widely. The pain in her knee was starting to burn, causing her to slow down and descend under a tree by a small pond. Scorpius went with her and jumped off his broom.

"Are you drunk?" Rose asked. Scorpius jumped, taken back by the comment.

"No Rose," he chuckled. "Waiting for tomorrow."

"Mhmm," Rose hummed in agreement and sat in the dewy grass. Scorpius sat down with her, with an added thud. "And why is that?" questioned Rose.

Scorpius shrugged. "After it's all over to celebrate." he picked at the grass between his legs. "Rose, I'm scared."

Rose turned towards him, eyes wide. "W-why?"

"What if I screw up my vows? I'd be making a mock of my family," he said, grey eyes beaming into Rose's chocolate ones.

Rose laughed loudly. "Only you would be worried about making a fool out of your family less then 24 house before you get married!" she continued to roll on the ground laughing, earning a glare from Scorpius. Rose sat up and looked at Scorpius. "Oh please Scorp! I bet your father didn't mess up his vows on his wedding day!"

"Actually," Scorpius protested, "He did."

"Really!"

"Really," Scorpius said, " He told me it was a sign of his love with my mother."

"Messing up your vows?" quarried Rose, eyebrow cocked. Scorpius nodded. "Well I guess you will," Rose said her voice cracking." 'Cause you love her." There was a hint of jealousy present in her tone.

"Yeah I guess," Scorpius said, oblivious to it all. He looked out to the pond, grey eyes full of mystery.

"Wait you don't love her?" questioned Rose, anxious for an answer.

"Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I married you, Rose." Answered Scorpius. Roses eyes grew wide. "What are kids would be like, where we'd live, what we would do after we retired, where we would go."

"Scorpius," Rose warned. Scorpius looked towards Rose, his grey eyes and blonde hair reflective in the moonlight. His chiseled face screamed, "Kiss me!" to Rose. To avoid doing something crazy, Rose jumped up and began to walk towards her broom.

"Rose wait!" Scorpius called as he got up and jogged after her. He grabbed her bicep and spun her around so she was facing him. Tears ran freely down her face, wiping away any last traces of the tiny amount of make-up she had on.

"Rose," Scorpius said. Rose hiccupped lightly and let out a shaky breath.

"She in my place, Scorpius," she said, her voice cracked on his name. "And she always will be. I've known you since you were eleven and were the biggest prat ever-" Scorpius broke into a grin that faded quickly. "-To when you were nineteen and turned out to be the best man I've ever met." Rose shook and tried to get him to release his grip on her arms.

"You've known her for a month, a bloody _fucking_ month!" Rose screamed. "You won't even open your eyes and see what's right in front on you!"

"What's right in front of me Rose?" Scorpius yelled back, shaking Rose. "Tell me!"

"Me,"

Scorpius stared at the girl in front of him. Tears were running down into her navy blue dress and her hair was flown all about in a messy array of red.

Rose looked up, chocolate met silver. Roses bottom lip left the top one as her tongue swept out to lick her dry lips. She continued to look up at him searching for something, anything, that would tell Rose what he was thinking.

Suddenly his arms swept down around her waist and pulled her up to him. Their lips met and fireworks erupted all around Rose. She gasped allowing Scorpius access to the inside of her mouth. Rose finally relaxed, slipping her arms around Scorpius' neck and letting her fingertips play with the ends of his hair. He let out a muffled groan then continued to attack he lips with his own.

Scorpius' arm reached down to lightly caress Rose's thigh. He hooked his hand under her knee and lifted her to settle around his waist. Their tongues continued to wrestle as Rose locked her ankles behind him. Scorpius held onto her lower back as she raised herself higher to get a better angle. It was at this point that Scorpius decided to be clumsy as his ankle rolled sending both him and rose flying into the pond.

Rose screeched as she went sailed into the cold waters. Her head poked above the water and she saw Scorpius' wet hair in layers across his eyes. He shook his head flinging away stray pieces of hair out of his face. Their eyes met and laughter erupted from both of them.

Thirty minutes later they both stumbled back into the Burrow and were greeted by a heavily drunk Lily Potter.

"Rosalyn!" she moaned. "You go out with my devilishly sexy fiancé and bring him back all wet?" her voice cracked pubescent at wet.

"Sorry Lillian, I didn't have my wand," Rose sneered. Hermione popped out from behind the doorway scowling.

"Rosalyn Annabeth!" she yelled. "You know better then that!" Rose rolled her eyes and brushed past her mother.

"Whatever mother," she said. "I'm going to get Hugo then were going to our place, we will see you in the morning." Rose left Hermione who was gaping at her daughter's rudeness.

* * *

Rose sat at the mirror of her private dressing room. Being the only female on the male side of the wedding did have its perks. Her mind was racing as the hair dressing stuck the final Bobby pin in her hair. She waved her wand over Rose's hair, applying a generous amount of hairspray. Rose coughed.

"All done!" the woman said and tapped the mirror to allow Rose to see the final product. Rose smiled.

Her hair was twisted up elegantly into a bun with twists across the sides of he head. She looked beautiful. _Scorpius probably doesn't think so_, She thought. This caused her to frown until she heard a knock at the door. Scorpius and Albus waltzed into her room as the hairdresser left. The both had on black suits with light yellow ties.

"Just checking to see how you were." Albus said and smiled at Rose.

"Well I feel bad that I, as the other best man, am not doing my obligatory rounds." Rose said.

Scorpius smirked and Albus frowned. "Rose you can't be the best mate, you're a lady." Albus said

"The best lady!" Scorpius chimed. Rose smiled.

"But of course!" she said. Her mind was still churning from last night. She was such a family traitor. She couldn't bear to look Scorpius in the eye anymore, let alone any of her aunts or uncles.

Albus sighed. "I have to go check in Zabini, he needed something so see you Rosie." Albus looked at Scorpius "Ten minutes mate, and you will be on your way to be married." Scorpius nodded and Albus turned to leave. He winked over Scorpius' shoulder at Rose. He obviously knew what happened.

Rose looked at Scorpius. "We need to talk," she whispered. Scorpius nodded.

"Rose-"

"No Scorpius," Rose said as she turned away to grab her black dress with its yellow sash. "Marry Lily, you love her."

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. "I just wish you told me sooner Rose." Whispered Scorpius. Rose sighed and mumbled some words that Scorpius was unable to understand.

"What?" he asked.

"I was going to tell you the night you told me you and Lily were getting married," answered Rose.

"Goddamnit!" Scorpius shouted and slumped into the chair Rose was just sitting in. "It was just a one-night shag! I was lonely and I-"

"Scorpius I know and I mean if you love her now and all," Rose said as she slipped the robe off her freckled shoulder and let it drop onto the ground. She stood there in her black lace knickers and strapless black bra searching for something in the armoire. Scorpius couldn't help but stare at the marvels of her body. The way her hips curved and the way her skin was flawless. He was mesmerized.

Rose found the thing she was looking for and slipped the black dress on. She wrapped the sash around her waist and tried to zipper it. Scorpius jumped up to help her. He put his hands on Rose's shoulders, causing her to jump.

He ran his pale hands down her shoulder to the middle of her back where the zipper sat. Scorpius pulled the zipper up one swift motion. He grabbed the two sides of the sash and tied them tightly around the underside of her chest. She jerked at the tight pull then was rocket backward into Scorpius' arms. She stayed facing forward as he lowered his lips to her neck, he left tiny butterfly kisses down her neck to her shoulder blade. She felt herself tilt her head.

His lips returned to her ear where he huskily whispered into it. "You never let me finish what I say Rose." His hot breath in her ear made Rose shiver with arousal. "That night, the only reason shagged Lily is because I needed someone to satisfy my need for you."

Roses eyes widened and she began to breath rather quickly. "I love you Rose, I always have. I always will." Scorpius continued to breath into her ear. "But we can never be. I break this with Lily and there's no way I could ever get back into the family without them hating me." With that he tied the bow and left the room leaving Rose to collapse on the ground in sobbing tears.

* * *

This was it. The day her life was ruined. She never pictured the day her life ended to be the beginning of another persons life. Rose sighed and walked down the aisle, Albus' arm locked in with hers.

Rose knew better then to keep secrets from Albus. She had told him everything that had happened with Scorpius the night before. Albus said he had his hunches yet refused to say anything to anyone for the sake of keeping the family from entering a civil war.

She had managed to pull herself together after Scorpius left her room. Hugo had come to check on her and played hero once again by rescuing her from her state of depression.

Rose stepped in tune with Albus to the bridal march. She had always envisioned her being in white when she walked down the aisle towards Scorpius. _Of course Lily gets that opportunity instead of me_. She kept walking. Trying to put on a smile as she passed her parents as well as Scorpius'. Mrs. Malfoy offered her a weak smile. Rose returned a similar one.

She and Albus rounded to the alter. Albus gave Scorpius a slight nod. Scorpius returned it. Then he turned to Rose. Her heart stopped. Rose bit so hard into her lip she could almost feel the blood trickling down her chin. Rose quickly snapped her head from Scorpius' gaze and went to stand behind Albus on the male side of the alter.

Rose almost screamed as Lily walked down the aisle, wearing pure white and shining brilliantly. Rose watched as she left Uncle Harry's arm and marched up the steps to Scorpius. He took her hand without a smile or any faltering in his pale lips. _That's my place!_ Rose's head screamed. _She's in my place!_ She bit her lip again to suppress any tears.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy looked smug. Draco turned towards Rose and winked at her. She smiled. She always knew he liked her. Probably because the resemblance to her mother was uncanny and Mrs. Astoria Malfoy had told her that Draco had had a little crush on her mother when they were fifth years.

The ministry official began to speak and Draco nudged his head towards his son, telling Rose to pay attention. The official began with saying how "in love" Lily and Scorpius were. In the crowd, she heard Victorie snort followed by the sound of Teddy smacking his wife on the arm. Rose smiled at Victorie. _Albus probably told her,_ Rose thought.

The official spoke again. It was time for the couple to exchange vows. Lily's were flawless. As were Scorpius. _He doesn't love her!_ Rose wanted to scream _He loves me!_

The official turned to Scorpius. His wand was held against Scorpius' arm, ready to perform the binding spell. _Nononono_! Rose screamed in her head. Hugo sucked in a breath behind her.

"Scorpius Hyperion Lucius Malfoy," He started. The wand flickered yellow. Rose started to hyperventilate. It was becoming extremely crowded in the large church. "Do you take Lillian Luna Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife? For ever and always until you die?" The official spoke.

The church became eerily quite to Rose. She was panting into Albus' back, causing him to twitch uncomfortably. Silence rocketed through the church. Rose couldn't take it anymore.

She mumbled an apology into Albus' ear and dropped her bouquet of white roses with a thud. Rose took off out of the side door of the church. Everyone stood and watched as she ran. Hermione and Ginny were both screeching like owls while Hugo turned to Albus to ask him if he should go after her. Draco Malfoy looked at the scene in front of him then turned to his son.

"What the bloody hell are you waiting for?" He yelled to Scorpius. "Go get her back!" Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise as he nodded to his father then took off in a sprint after Rose.

* * *

Rose flipped her heels off as she ran. Her feet pounded into the wet earth like waves onto the beach. The rain made her hair sag and drip down her face. Her muscles begged her to stop but she pushed them harder. She needed to get away from the voices behind her.

Tears rolled off her ashen cheeks, down her neck and into her bosom. Still, she ran. She couldn't look at anyone in her family. She was a traitor. A bloody fucking traitor.

How the hell was she a Weasley? She had no courage. She ran from her problems. She had no brains to see what was happening before and stop it.

The voices behind her got louder and soon she heard the padding of feet behind her. She urged herself faster but her muscles would go no more.

The person behind her lunged and grabbed her waist, dragging her down into the wet ground of the countryside. They both landed in a crash of bodies and limbs. Rose fought against her attacker with her fists and legs, scratching and kicking like her father taught her. But, the stranger was stronger.

He pinned her hands above her head and sat down on her waist, straddling her. "ROSE!" He screamed. "GODDAMN IT! LISTEN TO ME!" She knew that voice.

She opened her eyes, continuing to sob effortlessly. Sitting on top of her was Scorpius Malfoy. She wailed even louder, begging him to get off of her and let her die. The rain thudded on to both of them, causing their respective clothing to stick to both of them. The white shirt Scorpius wore was see-through and the black dress on Rose slipped down and hung loosely around the bottom of her chest.

"Please leave me!" Rose sobbed. "I-I HATE YOU!" Rose struggled and continued to struggle against Scorpius' grasp.

"Rose! Stop and let me talk to you!" Begged Scorpius. Rose stopped moving but continued to sniffle and gasp for air. She looked at Scorpius.

Blood trailed down from his nose where Rose had punched him. There was also a nasty gash from her nails in his neck. "Rose," Scorpius started staring into her chocolate orbs. "I cannot tell you what I'm feeling right now. I don't want Lily! I want you!" He looked to be on the verge of tears, although Rose couldn't tell because of the pounding rain.

"We could run away Rose!" Scorpius sniffled. It was so unlike him to be crying that Rose stopped crying and at started at him while he held her to the ground.

"Oh Rose, you have no idea how much I love you." He stroked her face with his free hand.

"I wish I told you sooner, none of this is your fault. I was too arrogant to see what was in front of me. To stupid to recognize the one person I actually love in this world." Scorpius was crying now, his tears falling onto her face with drops of rain, blood and her own tears.

"Who?" Rose whispered.

"You."

He let go of her hands to cup her face and pressed his lips to hers. Rose was so taken aback, she gasped, allowing him to force his tongue into her mouth.

Rose relaxed into his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt the emotion in his kiss. She tasted his sweat, tears and blood. She longed for his touch.

Scorpius sat up and pulled Rose into his lap so that she was now straddling him. Their mouths danced with each other, their bodies fit together perfectly. Rose was in pure bliss. Scorpius pulled back and held Rose in his arms. The rain pounded heavily on the two. All was calm.

Until, that is, the wedding party came over the rolling hills and saw the scene before them. Rose and Scorpius scrambled to get up each running a hand through their wet, slick hair. Rose searched through the crowd.

Albus smiled wide and happy. Ginny and Hermione just stood gaping at the two people in front of them. Lily looked livid. Harry was smirking slightly. Ron was just as surprised as Hermione, standing with his jaw unhinged. Draco looked down the hill to his son. He grinned proudly and nodded his head in approval. Harry was the first person to talk, ushering the party back inside.

* * *

Rose looked down at Scorpius. He was sitting in a lawn chair, his face in his palms. Rose sat across from him in another lawn chair. They were both dripping wet from the rain. The tension hung between them like a sore thumb.

The door swung open and Lily flew in like the bride of Frankenstein. Her wand was out and point at Rose. She swung hexes curses at Rose causing Rose to whip out her own wand and deflect them lazily.

"You bloody, slutty excuse for a cousin!" Lily roared. She flung spell after spell at Rose, who lazily deflected each and every one.

"I'm the slut?" Rose sputtered. "HA! I'm not the one who goes and gets married after a fucking one-night-shag!" Rose muttered a spell under her breath, causing Lily to fly backwards into the wall. Large tapestries and paintings crashed to the ground. Lily lied on the ground shaking her head. "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie," Lily chuckled hysterically. "You are the daughter of two war heroes yet not as smart, pretty, witty or talented as the daughter of one." Lily snapped his wrist, a red wave of light struck Rose in the shoulder causing her to wither in pain and fall to the ground. Lily stood there laughing.

At that point, Scorpius sprung up and flung a spell at Lily, causing her to drop her wand and fall to the ground stiff. Harry busted through the door with Ron and the other aurors following close behind. Harry ran to his daughter while Ron ran to his.

Ron ran his wand across Rose's shoulder causing her to scream and shake. Ron cursed loudly. "Harry!" he shouted. "This is dark magic we need a curse breaker!" Draco Malfoy flew into the room, robes billowing behind him in a Snape-like manor.

"Move!" He shouted to Ron. Ron scrambled over to where Scorpius stood and both men watched as Draco muttered a saying under his breath and pinned his wand into Rose's shoulder. Rose cried out in pain. When Draco lifted his wand, Rose fell to the ground in a sweaty heap. Both Scorpius and Ron cried out.

"She'll be fine Weasley." Draco replied, scooping Rose up in his arms. He put Rose into Scorpius' arms and looked his son in the eyes.

"Take care of her Scorpius, " He whispered. "She's all yours now."

* * *

Rose awoke groggily. Her eyes fluttered open and she was meet with the same silver blonde hair and grey eyes she had come to love. Scorpius was kneeling next to the hospital bed she was lying on; his elbows were propped up on the bed.

"Hey," He whispered.

"Hi," Rose stretched and took note of her aching shoulder.

"What happened?" Inquired Rose.

Scorpius took Rose's hand and kissed it softly then proceeded to rub his thumb over her hand. "Lily hit you with the Needle Point Curse." Scorpius whispered. "My father broke the curse after your dad and uncle found out."

Rose's eyes widened. "Lily?" she whimpered. Scorpius nodded. "And your dad broke it?" Scorpius nodded again.

"She is awaiting her trial," Scorpius said.

"Trial for what?" Rose asked. Scorpius sighed and then ran a hand through his already messy hair. "She used Dark Magic on you Rosie. She's going to Azkaban." Rose took in a sharp breath.

"Oh," She squeaked. Scorpius laid a kiss on her palm than began to trace the lines that made up her hand.

"You're fine now Rosie," He said quietly. His head fell into Rose's hand and she began to twirl his long locks around her fingers. "I'm so sorry Rose." Scorpius whispered. He rose up from where he was kneeling and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I have to go," He said quietly. "They need me at work. I'll just be down the hall if you need anything." Scorpius ran his hand over Rose's face. She leaned into his hand and kissed it lightly, internally groaning when he left.

Scorpius fluttered out of the room, taking one finally peek back at Rose and winking at her. A shiver was sent through Rose's body. Oh the things he did to her.

Rose turned over to her good shoulder with a wince. The bad shoulder was sure to give her problems. Rose's chocolate brown eyes closed slowly but snapped back open when she heard the door click. Rolling back over so she was on her back, she saw her parents looming in the doorway.

Hermione's eyes were bright red and her hair was strewn haphazardly across her head. Ron had dark bags under his bright blue eyes and his hair was sticking up on it's ends from the number of times he had run his hand through it. Hermione let out a short cry and ran to her daughter's bed. She sobbed uncontrollably and wrapped her pale arms around Rose's body. Rose just lay there and sobbed along with her mother.

"Oh Rosie!" Hermione cried. "I thought I lost you sweetheart! Your father and I were so worried!"

Rose heard Ron snort. "Ronald!" Hermione said.

Ron moved over to the bed and sat on the edge of it behind Rose's mother. "I'm glad that little bitch is going to Azkaban." Her murmured, thus earning a scowl from Hermione. "Nobody hurts my daughter and gets away with it!"

"Scorpius told me what happened," Whispered Rose.

"He was here?" Hermione gasped. Rose nodded.

"He works in a different part of St. Mungos," Hermione's lipped curled into a smile.

"So Scorpius huh?" She joked to her daughter. "How long has this been a thing?" Rose glanced at her father, whose eyebrow was raised quizzically.

Rose heaved a sigh. "Two days before the wedding," Rose murmured. "I'm such a traitor! I-I go and get m-my cousins fiancé and- and I-"

"Rosalyn," Ron growled. Rose turned towards him. "You are not the traitor. Though I do not approve of the show at the wedding, you were not the one who fired a life-threatening curse into your cousin's back."

Hermione looked at Rose. "She didn't even deserve him Rosie," She spoke calmly, brushing her hand over her daughter's bright red curls. "Harry, Ginny, Ron and I agree. Why Scorpius chose to marry her after, after the one night _thing_-" Rose giggled at her mother's choice of words for "a fuck" "-I have no idea sweetie."

Rose mumbled incoherently under her breath. "What?" Ron asked.

"H-he said it's because he couldn't have me." Rose whispered. Hermione sat back and looked at her crying daughter.

"Oh sweetie!" Hermione cooed. "He has you now, there's nothing to worry about." Ron grunted in agreement.

A healer stumbled through the door. "Uh, excuse me?" The family shifted towards him. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I need to speak with Miss Rosalyn."

Hermione turned to Rose. "Goodbye sweetie, I'll talk to you about the trial later." Rose nodded and watched her family leave. The healer turned to Rose. "Let's see, ah yes, Miss Weasley..."

* * *

Three weeks later, Rose shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Lily was at the stand in the law level of the Ministry of Magic, her mother, father, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny all sat on either side of Rose. All of the family was dressed in black, they were mourning. Lily was dressed in the prison outfit of Azkaban. It was a simplistic black one-piece suit that had seen better years. The Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, sat in the booth in front of Lily watching her shake and sweat with fear.

"Lillian Luna Potter," Kingsley said. "You are here under code number forty-seven-thousand-eight-hundred-and-twenty-three, use of illegal dark magic. Please state your claim."

Lily shook. "I didn't mean to do it," she whispered, her voice cracking in several occasions. "It was the first spell I thought of that I knew she couldn't deflect."

"Miss Potter," A member of the jury drawled. "Do you realize that the spell you preformed was the Needle Point Curse?"

"Yes, err no, I mean- I DON'T KNOW!" Screamed Lily. Ginny and Harry cringed. Besides Rose, Hugo grabbed her good hand and squeezed. Albus' head was in his hands and James was shaking his own head furiously, fear splattered all over his face. Rose knew he never had preferred Lily but she was his sister, he had to be scared.

"Miss Potter!" A jury member yelled. "Please gain some composure!" Lily began to shake harder.

"Miss Potter," Another jury member said. "Where did you learn such an extensive spell?"

"M-my father taught me the only way to deflect it," Lily said quietly. "He-he said it was a fast-growing curse he in countered and w-wanted me to be safe."

Kingsley nodded towards Harry. Harry nodded back stiffly, confirming that Lily's story was true.

"Let it be known that the only way to deflect the Needle Point Curse is to use the curse on itself," Stated Kingsley. The jury scribbled on their papers.

The first jury member coughed. "I think we have enough information Minister," Kingsley nodded.

He banged the gavel. "Lillian Luna Potter," Kingsley started. Ginny's sobs echoed through the room. "Daughter of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban for the use of the dark curse, _Nedluspotrus_, otherwise known as The Needle Point Curse." Kingsley banged the Gavel again and four aurors came through the doors by the back of the room. Lily screamed as the grabbed her and tried to drag her back out of the room.

"DADDY!" She screamed. Everyone in the room stopped and looked towards Harry. "Daddy, please," Lily said, tears flowing down her face.

"Auror Potter do you wish to recall the accusations?" Asked Kingsley. The silence hung in the room.

"No,"

Ginny wailed and Harry wrapped his arms around her. Tears began to well up in Rose's eyes. Her hand came up absently to brush them away. When Lily was out of the room, her cries could still be heard as the family shuffled out, tears in their eyes.

* * *

Later that night, at Hugo and her apartment Rose cried. She just cried. For everything, Lily, Scorpius, her life, anything and everything.

Her legs were curled up against her chest as the sobs rocked her body. Hugo tried once to console her but that resulted in his own tears. The two siblings held onto each other as they both cried.

Hugo finally decided that he should go back to his room and left Rose curled up in her current state on her bed. Rose hopped up off the bed and grabbed a piece of parchment. She scrawled lazily on the parchment, sobs still shaking her hands. Her tears landed on the parchment. She gave the scroll to her owl and it took off.

Within twenty minutes, a loud crack of apparition was heard throughout the house. Rose heard the thudding of feet up the stairs, yet continued to cry. The white door to her room flung open and there stood Scorpius, shirtless and dazed.

His eyes widened at Rose. He dropped his wand with a clatter. Scorpius ran over to Rose's bed and embraced the crying girl. Rose wound her arms around Scorpius' neck and cried into his collarbone. He continued to mutter sweet nothings into her hair and rub gentle circles into her back.

Her shoulder ached. Her mind ached. Her heart ached. She was in the worst possible state he had ever seen her in. Not to mention the fact that she was still in the sleek black dress she had worn to the trial. Her make-up was trailed down her face. Her red hair was all over the place, sticking up and out in a mess. _How had this happened to her? _Scorpius wondered.

Slowly but surely, Rose had calmed down and her sobs had turned into quiet hiccups. "Rose," Scorpius said. "Are you okay Rosie?" Rose nodded and took her arms back from behind her neck. She traced his abs and pectoral muscles with one finger with Scorpius gently kissed the top of her head. "Let's get you into a bath okay?" Scorpius asked. Rose nodded, still tracing his muscles.

Scorpius scooped Rose up into his arms, her legs handing over the side of his arm. He carried her into her small bathroom and set her down. He turned on the water for the tub, allowing it to flow out of the faucet. Rose still hiccupped softly and occasionally let out a shaky breath. Scorpius stood behind Rose and slowly unzipped the black dress. She stood there in her knickers that had the word, "Ravenclaw" in a chocolate color across the blue cotton. Her bra was the matching color blue with no emblems on it.

Scorpius scooped Rose up again and gentle put her into the tub. He quickly slid off his sweatpants and jumped into the tub with only his green boxers. He scooped up Rose and she laid against his chest in the warm water, breathing softly, allowing the blush to creep into her face at the thought of the situation. Scorpius noticed this and chuckled. He leaned into her ear and whispered huskily. "Why are you embarrassed Weasley? Is it my sexy body?"

Rose got even redder. She sat up off his chest. "How is it that at time like this you still find some way to tease me?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Calm down Rosie! I was just joking!" He grabbed her hips and tugged her forward, earning a yelp from Rose.

She growled at Scorpius then splashed him with the soapy water. It hit him square in the face and Rose giggled. Scorpius splashed Rose back, which caused Rose to push him down into the waters of the bath. He popped back up with a gasp of air then artfully flipped them so he was on top. He pushed down Rose with one hand. She sunk into the water then popped back up. Rose sucked in a huge breath then flipped Scorpius.

"I win." She breathed huskily. Her hands held on to either side of the tube as her lips pried open Scorpius'. He groaned and wrapped his hands around her hips, sinking them further into the tub.

* * *

The next morning Hugo stumbled down the stairs. He had had a rough night. After he left Rose, he couldn't fall asleep. He had only gotten three hours of sleep and his body lacked any want to be awake. He scuffled over to the coffee pot and hit it with his wand. It clicked then started brewing. Hugo slumped over to the cabinet and grabbed a mug. He stopped as he heard giggles. _Rose? Giggling? Oh this is going to be good._ Hugo thought.

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy waltzed down the stairs together. Hugo dropped his mug. The shatter was heard throughout the kitchen and both Scorpius and Rose turned towards Hugo. His jaw hung open wide eyes big with shock. Hugo averted his eyes towards the ground then muttered a few profanities. He snapped his wand and the mug pieces flew back together.

Hugo bent down to pick up the mug then gently placed it on the counter. " 'Ello there." He said and smiled at Rose and she blushed a crimson red.

"Hey Hugo," Scorpius said. He dragged Rose over to the counter and sat down with her. Rose muttered a hello.

"Did you make any breakfast yet?" Rose asked.

"Naw," Hugo said, offering Scorpius a mug of coffee. He took it then flipped open the Dailey Prophet.

"What do we have?" Rose asked. Hugo smirked.

"Well," He started. "Rose already had some cock this morning."

Scorpius choked on his coffee. It sputtered out of his mouth back into the mug. Hugo walked over to Scorpius and slapped him on the back. "Nice job mate." Hugo whispered. Scorpius coughed again.

"HUGO!" Rose screamed. Hugo smirked and went back to fixing the eggs sitting on the stove.

* * *

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time_

_There's nothing you and I won't do_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_

I Melt With You, **Modern English**

* * *

**A****/N: Thank You so much for reading! This story was edited as of 8/14/11. R&R!**

**~Lovely Zee~**


End file.
